


The Obligatory Spacefarers

by shikaku28



Category: Marvel (Comics), Young Avengers (Comics)
Genre: M/M, more ships eventually
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-07 23:20:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15918297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shikaku28/pseuds/shikaku28
Summary: Sure, you can call it kidnapping. But who was reallylivingon Earth anyway? Space adventures are way more exciting. Even if it's under the threat of being killed probably.





	1. The Dawn of a New Bad Idea

**Author's Note:**

> I'm legally obligated to have no less than two prince AUs: A Dorrek and Noh-Varr one, and a House of M au one. Stay tuned for the latter. As well as updating chapters? I guess??

The ship lands on Earth, Emperor Dorrek VII’s words echoing in their ears.

“This mission is an important one. I want you to crush the rebellion with an iron grip. We must show the empire this kind of behavior will _not_ be tolerated.”

And so they are here on Earth. It certainly doesn’t look how they first arrived. Ten or so years ago, the planet was cultivated by the humans and colonized accordingly. Buildings stood tall and proud housing many people and cooperative efforts enforced an interesting harmony. Not quite perfect but definitely not- This.

What they saw here was pure anarchy. Buildings crumbled and the streets- or what could be seen of them- covered in a haze of dust from the still crumbling ruins. Cars lay overturned and abandoned as rioters charged rampant. People fighting each other as well as the Kree attendants posted to monitor and keep them in line. They were mostly for a communication line between the Empire and the Earth, or so Dorrek was told. Noh told him not to kid himself into thinking it was that simple. The prince hadn’t wanted to hear any more.

Dorrek VIII was the prince, soon to be emperor, of the Kree-Skrull empire. Next in line for rule, his father had taken an active interest in making sure he was versed in the political world as well as the political galaxy. He was often brought to the intergalactic meetings to sit in and watch, but it certainly wasn’t as if they ever wanted his opinion on anything so he really couldn’t be expected to pay attention.

Noh-Varr was an enhanced Kree attendant, not initially created as a soldier but holding the skills that make him a superior threat when it came to combat. In reality he wasn’t from this universe, but due to… complications with his ship, he’s ended up among the Kree of this world. Shot down and family killed in the impact, he clearly was less than enthused by the time he was delivered to the emperor to await further instruction. Because Dorrek had managed to get close to him in the time he spent among the dungeons, the emperor decided to just gift the prisoner over as a sort of valet and bodyguard. He was the only one he would listen to anyway, and he didn’t take too kindly to the title of ‘Royal Ward.’

The doors opened to reveal the Earth in it’s hectic chaos and it was nigh instantaneous that humans swarmed the ship, beating it with anything they could get their hands on and making for the crew themselves. They were easily batted back, each member holstering a small but effective laser pistol.

“Stun, incapacitate, do _not_ kill them,” Dorrek is quick to insist in a Kree tongue native to him, “We have already conquered this planet once we are here to make a point now. Arrest and detain, further bloodshed is unnecessary.”

“My emperor,” Noh-Varr looks over, face even but the larger can hear the suppressed grin already knowing where the request is going. “May I?” He asks, with a subtle gesture outwards and receives a nod in response. “Do what you do best,” he waves him off.

It takes no more confirmation for Noh to take off, happy to have free chaotic reign on a planet already full of chaos. The Kree soldier is always happy to punch and shoot and cause as much overall destruction as possible. He’s been harboring a lot of anger for his circumstances that he hides rather well, but when it comes out- as only Dorrek has had the personal fear of witnessing- it is not a force to be taken lightly.

Dorrek watches Noh charge into a crowd of rioters until he disappears and turns to make his own, much more.. Scenic path if one could call it that. He strolls through an empty, wrecked street, climbing over and around debris. On one rather large step of disturbed concrete, the piece shifts and Dorrek struggles against to keep his balance, eventually losing and slipping to the ground. A soft noise comes from beneath the now stilled rubble and in curiosity lifted the piece to get a glimpse underneath.

There he spots something. It’s hard to tell from where it is still half submerged in wreckage, but it is red and black and alive. “Noh-Varr!” He calls, almost sure the other could still hear him. He did have incredibly keen perception. As if cued by the discovery however, a voice calls in the distance. Dorrek can’t quite see it but it seems to be getting closer. In fact, it sounds like it’s coming right towards him and he still can’t quite make it out. With a squint he notices something moving, blurred and sounding frantic. He’s not all that familiar with the human language enough to speak it, but he’s vaguely aware of how it works. Even so, he can’t quite get a grasp on what the called word is supposed to mean.

“ _Bil-ee!! Bill!!_ ”

Occasionally there’s a bit more, but that’s the general gist of his repetition. Whatever this Bill is that he’s looking for his eyes widen on Dorrek like he located it. All too soon a body is slamming into him, putting an acute focus on his legs and knocking him off his feet. Needless to say he dropped the concrete. This small blur wasn’t able to save both of them and gets a leg trapped in the process. He’s crying out in pain, but his focus remains on the other, human as Dorrek can now observe, he managed to cradle in his arms. This Billy is unresponsive to his efforts, limp in his arms. They’re injured terribly, both of them. Dorrek is sympathetic to their plight, especially after watching this human almost get crushed by a rock for his efforts. Before he can offer any sort of comforting gesture, Noh-Varr is jumping in. Quite literally. Leaping onto the scene he lands on the rock, driving it further down on the leg. He screams out and the sound hurts the prince’s ears. 

“Noh, no!!” He’s quick to rush to stop him, dragging him down off the rock and shoving at the pistol drawn. “What do you think you’re doing? I said subdue, _not kill_.” He glared the other down who was transitioning from a heightened adrenaline state to a cooler and more collected demeanor.

“You were in danger,” he shrugs it off, “I was doing my job.”

“Your job includes following orders. I can take care of myself.” At that he gives a slight scowl, having forgotten himself as a servant over a warrior.

“I apologize,” He offers sincerely with a slight bow.

“You’re alright,” Dorrek dismisses, not as upset with him as he was with himself. “You’re late though.”

“I was…” He rubs at a bruise already fading on his neck, “Tied up. I came as quickly as I could. I only do when the situation calls for it.” He gives a satisfactory smirk, proud of himself for that one. The other only shoves at him with a guilty glare. “No tact and no shame, what am I supposed to do with you? Besides we have company.” The focus was finally returned to the two humans, one unconscious and one getting there. He’d stopped screaming at least, but he still shook on the ground, obviously pained. “I am in doubt they speak our language, regardless it matters little. It’s not as if they’re coming back with us.” At the sentence Dorrek’s face lit up and immediately Noh’s face fell as a result.

“Noh-Varr you’re a genius!”  
“Sir, absolutely not!”

The two speak at the same time, but the prince is already on a rant and Noh fears there is little he can do to dissuade him at this point.

“They require care, medical attention for their wounds. We can provide that much.”  
“Yeah? Them and about the other half of this planet. My emperor, we _cannot_ take humans back they are a volatile and violent race, deceptive by nature. It is why they’re not _allowed_ back from this planet.” A pause. “You’re still going to do it anyway.”


	2. Foolhardy Instincts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Safe and sound. Except not really.

Noh-Varr circles the room. The computer at the center bathes the place in a soft, pulsing mint green glow that illuminates the translucent glass boxes that line the room. Normally they would all be empty at this point in time, only filling when interesting subjects and specimens had been lifted from newly conquered worlds, falling in line with the ever-growing Kree-Skrull empire. However there were two bodies occupying the cages. One shocked with black hair, crumpled in the corner not having moved since they lifted him from his own planet the day before. The other with likely what used to be white hair, but now clearly matted with blood and debris and dirt. Unlike the other, he stirred multiple times but he never stayed active and processing for long periods.

Noh’s touring steadily turns to pacing as he grows silently more agitated. “This is stupid,” he hisses out into the echo of the mostly empty room.

“Don’t blame me,” Dorrek replies. He’d been standing rather still next to the cages, obsessively staring over their captives. Occasionally his eyes would flit back to his attendant before returning to the two smaller humans. “It was your idea to lift them from Earth in the first place.” His tone is cool, amused even. He’s clearly not as stressed as the other about the predicament they were in.

“No, it was _your_ idea. And your _father_ for insisting we take care of the insurrection on Earth. He’s the reason we were there. Something about regal authority, but of course he had more important matters to attend to than keeping his own empire in line.” He huffs out his frustrations.

“Careful,” more amusement seeps into Dorrek’s tone, “Keep talking like that and he just might hear you this time.”

“I wish. Perhaps then I could finally _air my grievances_ with his rule,” the way he spoke caused Dorrek to chuckle, his tone made it all too clear the statement would end much more drastically than flatly stated. “He likely still thinks I’m a walking comatose case from another dimension.”

“And _I_ wish I knew what made you so trigger happy. Most Kree are sincerely diplomatic. _You_ keep looking for reasons to find your ass thrown back into a holding cell if lucky.”

“You are just as aware as I am, that diplomacy is not as sincere as you would like to believe- You’re changing the subject,” Noh-Varr’s mood had been steadily mellowing out until he remembered why he’s pacing back and forth between holding blocks. “What on Hala are we supposed to do with- Will you stop petting the test subjects _please_ , my emperor.”

Dorrek had opened one of the cells, lifting the limp cape-clad human from his corner and cradling him in his arms. Staring down at him he pushed the hair from his forehead and looked him over. Noh-Varr was less than amused.

Storming up to him, despite the fact that the other had at least two heads on him in height, Noh-Varr put on the most serious face he could muster. “For an emperor-to-be of a large and ruthless empire you are despairingly soft. You know as well as I do, should anyone find out they’re here they will be killed immediately. I don’t know what possessed you to take them in the first place. They have no home here, we can’t keep them.”

“They certainly have no home back on their other planet Noh-Varr. _You_ made quite sure of that. So  _I_ have to continue to insist this is your fault.”

 _“And _I_ _ must __respectfully_ _ my __Emperor-to-be_ _ decline any fault that caused you to once again take a foolhardy liking to extraterrestrial creatures like they could dwell comfortably here as some sort of pet when you are _fully a_ ware of the policy on servants, more specifically humans.” Noh’s face remained even, despite his stance on the subject. Arms folded and staring up the other, he looked more like a disapproving parent.

 _“_ Noh-Varr-” Dorrek tried, but the other had turned off to continue his tirade.  
“ _And beyond that_ , even if you _could_ convince them not to shoot on sight they would still be dropped off at their planet if we find ourselves in that part of the galaxy anytime soon. If not, traded is their best bet-”  
“Noh-Varr!” Dorrek called with urgency and the other snapped around to look at whatever could be so important. “Shouldn’t they have healed by now?”

“I.. I don’t _know_ ,” The Kree forced out, staring them down. “We don’t know anything about humans.” He hated not knowing and that much was evident. Finally with a huff, he lifted the unresponsive body from his arms and cleared off the table. Strapping him in, as a precaution Noh-Varr assured, he moved to the computer to do a scan. “They look Kree- or similar enough anyway. I’m sure there’s a way to accelerate their healing factor.”

Shuffling around, Noh-Varr sifted through the assortment of tools at his disposal. Finally he found what he seemed to be looking for as directed by the computer. A needle, connected to a pulsing bag which Noh took to filling with a thick clear fluid. Once injected into the human he gave a twist of pain.

“That’s a good sign right? He moved,” Dorrek pointed out with a hopeful note in his voice. There was only a moment to contemplate the implications of this however because soon he was moving quite a bit more. The human turned and struggled against the restraints with a grumbled groan.

“Noh-?”  
“ _I don’t know._ ”

Suddenly his eyes shoot open and a gust of blue wind emanates from him, pushing at the two as well as knocking over any small unsecured items. The syringe shatters, expelled from his person and Dorrek and Noh sway to keep their footing. “My emperor, he’s hostile,” Noh insists forcefully, but once the fanfare is over his eyes drift closed again, much more peaceful than he’d looked since they picked him up.

“He’s fine Noh-” The thought doesn’t have time to fully convey with the noise behind them. A muffled word behind the glass and then a sudden explosion with the shattering of glass most prominent.

What happens next is a blur of movement. The Kree’s worried cry over his master’s safety, the restrained human’s sudden startled wake, the other human’s angered and panicked cries against the two and Dorrek didn’t know how to react.

“Stop!!” He finally cries, sending the chaos around him into a pause. Noh-Varr and his captured alien are currently glaring each other down, the tip of a laser pistol glowing dangerously close to his face. Meanwhile the alien’s partner holds a look of fear as his eyes train on the sight to the left of him. “Noh-Varr,” the words come as a silent threat to which he obeys albeit reluctantly. The gun drops, but he keeps a hold on the smaller, lifting him by the collar as if he weighed nothing. He struggles and twists but the leg is still not healed enough for him to get far.

“What _now_ my emperor,” Noh asks with an impatient, almost sarcastic tone. Before he can answer, he turns and fires a shot in the direction of their other abductee who had been muttering under his breath. He gave a startled yelp instead as the shot passes directly over him. Dorrek begins to call his name again, but the human beats him to it by headbutting him directly in the face. Despite growing steadily more agitated, it doesn’t seem to phase him much. He simply drops him on the injured leg and lets him writhe in pain.

“I wasn’t going to shoot him, my prince. As much as I would like to.”  
“Can you maybe not keep your gun on him then. They’re obviously frightened and we want to convey we mean them no further harm.” The valet starts to object but Dorrek continues speaking. “If they don’t feel as if they’re constant danger _maybe_ they’d stop attacking. So drop the gun.”

He obliges with a grumble and lifts the other human as well. “So what do we do now, sir?”

“We attempt to communicate of course.”

**Author's Note:**

> The first two chapters are all I have prepared currently. When do I plan on writing more? God only knows.


End file.
